Within the field of rotary cutting tools used in milling operations, there are many examples of a plurality of cutting inserts arranged along a single chip flute to provide a continuous effective cutting edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,693 discloses a milling tool with a plurality of identical indexable side station inserts in an inter-fitting arrangement along a single chip gullet, and a single non-indexable end (“first” or “lead”) station insert having a cutting edge which axially overlaps with the operative cutting edge of the adjacent side station insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,257 discloses a milling tool with a plurality of identical side and end station inserts arranged along a single chip removing flute, each insert indexable about a center line extending through its rake surface and V-shaped seating surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved milling tool.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved milling tool having a plurality of indexable cutting inserts arranged along a single chip flute.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved milling tool in which the end station insert is removably secured in an end station pocket with a high level of stability.